Mission Accomplished
by The Outlaw Witch
Summary: Brady told Sam that he's the one that killed Jess even though Azazel's the one who put the hit out on her. What events did her death set in motion? What was on Jess and Brady's mind? Events take place during the 1x01, Pilot, and after 5x20, The Devil You Know. OSO!


Author's Note: I was watching The Devil You Know episode yesterday, and when Sam and Brady were talking about Jess (okay so it wasn't really talking, but you get the picture), I got this idea.

Disclaimer: I'm sad to say that I don't own Supernatural. I leave that to creator, Eric Kripke.

* * *

(Dean's Chevy Impala)

Sam sat in the front seat looking out the window thinking back on what Brady had told him earlier that day.

Dean looked over at Sam. "You know you can't trust a demon, Sam," Dean told him knowing his brother all too well.

"He wasn't lying, Dean," Sam replied and then looked over at him. "That demon inside Brady said that Brady hasn't been Brady since the middle of sophomore year. In all that time, between then and when you showed up to go search for Dad, I still got to know him really well."

"Are you really going to beat yourself about that of all things?" Dean asked.

"I let my guard down when I knew better, Dean," Sam replied. "I knew then what goes bump in the dark."

Dean gave him a weird look. "Would you really want to skip out on knowing Jess?" Dean asked. "Think about it, Sam. If the demon hadn't possessed Brady, do you really think that you'd have met Jess or spent all that time with her?"

Sam sighed seeing Dean's point. "I just hate that I stepped into that trap, and Jess had lost her life because of it."

"Do you think about that day almost six years ago this come October?" Dean asked.

"All the time," Sam answered and went back to his thoughts.

* * *

Almost six years ago…

(Sam and Jess's Home)

Jess watched Sam leave with his brother, Dean.

A brother Jess knew next to nothing about. She was very uncomfortable about Sam leaving knowing about his interview in a couple of days, but she knew from his reaction to what Dean had said that it was important that they find their father. Yet another family member Jess knew next to nothing about.

_Well_, Jess thought_, nothing I can do about that now._ She sighed and went back up to their bedroom. She went around to her side of the bed and noticed that note that was left their in what she recognized as Sam's handwriting. She picked up the note and starting reading:

Hey, Jess.

I know you're not really happy about me leaving to go search for my dad with my brother. I know you don't know either well. I promise I'll be back in time for the interview. Stay safe, and I love you.

Love,

Sam

Jess sat down the note on the nightstand and lay down on the bed with a smile on her face. She took one of Sam's pillows and hugged. It might've been silly to anyone else, but she didn't care what anyone thought. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The Next Morning…

Jess heard someone knock on the front door. She rolled out of bed and grabbed the first robe that she saw. She put it on while ran down the stairs. "I'm coming," she called out when the knocking persisted.

The knocking stopped.

Jess walked to the door and opened it when she recognized Brady. "Hi, Brady," Jess replied. "Come in." Jess turned and walked toward the kitchen. She started to make coffee.

"From the looks over you, I should say, 'Good morning'," Brady replied leaning against the door jamb of the kitchen.

"Ha ha," Jess replied when she got a good look at the oven clock that said it was a quarter after noon. "I didn't sleep well last night."

"Where's Sam?" Brady asked. "He was supposed to meet at ten, but he never showed."

"He's not here," Jess replied and grabbed a cup from the cupboard. She looked over at Brady. "What has he told you about his brother?"

"Dean?" Brady asked sounding confused. "Not much. Just that he's older." He furrowed his brows. "That's weird. Why do I know so little about him?"

Jess arched her eye. "I don't know that much about Dean either," Jess confided. "To be honest, he gives me the creeps."

Brady looked at her and leaned closer. "I'm going to connect the dots and say that Sam's with Dean, and that's why you didn't get much sleep and he didn't show up to meet me," Brady replied.

Jess looked at Brady. "I'm sorry," Jess replied and turned leaned against the counter. "Dean, I guess for sport, broke into the house last night because he wanted Sam's help to find their father. Sam said that he's probably just deer hunting and hanging at the cabin with Jim, Jack, and Jose."

Brady looked at her. "Drinking?" Brady asked.

Jess shrugged. "He didn't say any more on the subject," Jess replied. "I assumed he didn't want to worry about it."

"You're going to worry anyway," Brady pointed out. "Since he's not here, I guess I got to go."

Jess smiled over at Brady. "Thanks, Brady," Jess replied. "You're a good friend."

Brady smiled at her before he turned let himself out of the house. _She has no idea how wrong she is,_ he thought.

(Mansion close to Stanford)

Brady knocked on the mansion, and a demon opened the door. "Is he here?" Brady asked. "Or is he laying traps to his End Game project?"

"He's here," the demon told him. "You'll find him in the library." The demon closed the door and walked away.

"Thanks for the hello," Brady told replied after him and then walked the other way toward the library. He knocked on that door.

"Enter," he heard someone call from the other side.

Brady opened the door and saw his current boss, Azazel whom is often called Yellow Eyes, studying his map. "He's ready," Brady said as a welcome.

Azazel looked up and smiled. "It's time," Azazel told him. "Wait until he gets back to do it. He needs to see what his mother went through."

Brady nodded. "Yes, sir." Then with those two words as a good bye, he left the library and the mansion to case the Sam and Jess's house.

* * *

The Next Night…

(Outside Sam and Jess's House)

Brady cased the house waiting for Sam to show up. He figured that it had to be soon, and he had heard of John Winchester who had taken down his fair share of demons and other supernatural beings and raised his two sons to be demon hunters. He hoped that he wasn't going to be one of those demons that he or his sons took down.

Brady shook his head and smiled. Sam was clueless that the demon that killed his mother was practically camped out right outside of Stanford. He liked the irony of that, and the Winchesters call themselves demon hunters.

Brady saw a Chevy Impala one that he knew belonged to Dean Winchester pull up and Sam got out and grabbed his duffel bag. He saw that Sam waved his brother off and walked to the door. Sam pulled out his keys and walked inside.

Brady smiled. "Showtime," he whispered to himself as he saw that Dean drove off. He got out of his car and walked to the front door. He took a bent hair clip and jimmied the door open.

Brady walked inside and closed the door. The anticipation was exciting, and he couldn't stand it. He took a few minutes for himself so he could do the job. He knew that Sam was exhausted by the way he was walking so it wasn't going to take long for Sam to fall asleep.

Brady could envision the whole thing, and he heard the shower turn off as he walked up the stairs slowly. He knew that Sam would've gone straight to bed and fall flat on his face with him still wearing the same clothes that he was wearing outside.

Brady walked into the bedroom and hid behind the door. He knew it was a cliché, but he couldn't help it.

Jess came in a few moments later already wearing her nightie. She looked over at Sam and smiled glad to see that he was home at last. _He's going to keep his promise_, Jess thought. She turned and saw Brady.

Brady shook his finger. With his demonic ability, he threw her up against the wall and on to the ceiling.

Jess was shocked to see that Brady could do such a thing or such a thing could even be possible. Then suddenly, everything that Sam said or didn't say started to make sense. All the things he did and didn't do started to make sense. She just wished, in the last moments of her life, that Sam trusted her enough with his past.

Brady quickly walked out of the room, but he saw the blood drip from the ceiling down on to Sam's face.

"No," he heard Sam say. "Jess, no!"

Brady smiled and snapped his fingers. He heard the fire burst into flames as he quickly ran down the stairs and got out through the back door. "Mission accomplished," Brady said to himself with a smile on his face as he walked to his place with a sense of twisted pride in his stride.


End file.
